I'm Dead
by Idiosyncracy
Summary: Sora was born gullible, therefore meaning he would believe most anything that was thrown at him. Riku mentally smiled; Riku had the mind of a demon. SxR friendship


**A/N: hehe ok, this one was from a childhood memory I had with my older sister many times, and I was mostly in Sora's place…let's say she scared me half to death every time… **

**Has some quick transition and childish randomness C:**

**Disclaimer: keep telling yourself that…**

A deep breath played across the cold window pane, making a circular haze form in a small space. A petite pale hand swirled across the mist in a slow manner, creating a frowning expression. Humming an easygoing tune, the boy inhaled and repeated the same process, only this time making a bored face. Aquamarine eyes fell heavy, not wanting sleep, but in pure non emotional boredom. The heavy gray clouds growled threatening thunder, as the sky momentarily lit up with a flash of lightening.

It was raining outside.

The six year old child took a hold of a silver strand of hair, twirling it playfully around his finger. His eyes widened when he heard a knock sound at the back door.

"I got it Seph!" the boys signaled, nearly yelling to his twelve year old brother. Sephiroth returned his blaring headphones to his ears and rolled his eyes skeptically. Running to the back of the two story house, silver hair fluttered behind the small body gracefully. The child jumped on his favorite Spiderman stool and peered through the peephole, excited to see who came to visit he and his family.

He didn't see _anyone…_

Curiosity struck him, thinking that it was another prank pulled by his many friends on the small island. And who in the world would walk blocks to his house in hurricane season? Stepping of the stool, the boy placed it out of the way of the door and opened the lock. With both of his hands on the golden doorknob, he pulled with most of his tiny strength, swinging the door halfway open to be greeted with a goofy grin.

"Ri Ri!" chocolate spikes bounced heartily despite the pouring rain that drenched the miniature five year old body. Riku widened the door and ushered the younger boy in hurriedly.

"Sora, did you tell your mom you were coming?" the silver haired child ran for towels in his mother's room while scolding his best friend.

"No, but she prolly knowed where I was gonna go" Sora's electric blue eyes sparkled happily as he grinned. Sora and Riku's mothers, Jenova and Aeris were best friends even before their sons' births, therefore making them best friends. The five year old shook his hair, causing droplets of rain water to splatter everywhere. Sephiroth laughed from the kitchen and bid his greetings to his dubbed 'other brother'.

"That was kinda a bad idea Sora." The preteen smiled warmly and helped Riku dry off Sora. The small brunette giggled happily at the tickling motions. He clearly misunderstood the scolding words coming from his friends' mouths.

"Riku, could you get a clean outfit for Sora to wear? I'll put these wet ones in the washer and drier so mom won't know he walked over here in a _storm._" Sephiroth winked as he helped remove the shirt from Sora. Riku nodded in response and held Sora's hand, guiding him to his room.

"Come on Sora, when we're done we can find something to do." A pearly white smile appeared sincerely. Racing up the stairs, the two boys pranced to the older boy's room playfully. They jumped up each of the thirty- some odd steps, creating a fleeing adventure on the way to Riku's room. The large stairwell seemed to go on forever to the two young boys. Tagging the door in triumph, the blonde and brunette tumbled into the elder's room.

"Ooh Ri-ku, I wanna wear your Mickey jammies!" chocolate spiky locks bounced as did the little boy on the floor.

"But it's not even nighttime" Riku explained while he began to rummage through his drawers, "and plus, those don't even fit _me._" He chuckled lightly. Those Mickey pajamas had been a hand- me- down from Sephiroth in his younger years.

"Nooo, I wanna wear them pwease?" Sora's plump pink lower lip poked out in a pout.

Riku sighed. "Ok So-ra."

Sora struggled to put the pajamas on since they were two sizes too large for him. Riku was bursting with laughter at his friend's clumsiness and failure. Deciding to be the responsible one of the two, the silver headed boy jumped off the bed and helped his friend put the right limbs through the right holes in the fabric. They giggled to each other in their attempts to defeat the cursed jammies and didn't get them on for five more minutes.

"Now that _that's_ over, wad'ya wanna do?" the brunette said for the tenth time reaching for his feet in a stretch.

An idea struck the six year old.

Sora was born gullible, therefore meaning he would believe most anything that was thrown at him. Riku mentally smiled; Riku had the mind of a demon. The boy suddenly hiss in pain and held his arm. Sora's expression turned worried as he crawled over to inspect his friend's wound.

"Jeez, Sora I think one of your spikes scratched me when we were trying to put my clothes on you…" Riku's eyes welled with false tears as he too, inspected the blank skin. Sora reached for his friend's arm, but Riku retracted quickly as if upset.

"I'm really sorry Ri-ku…I- I didn't know my hair was that spiky." The brunette sat on his knees with his hands in front of him. His own eyes welled with tears at his destruction. "I- I can put your jammies back if you want! A-And we can go ask Sephy if I can get a Spiderman band-aid for you." He pleaded.

"No Sora. Just go home." Riku was mentally rolling at his acting skills. Sora began to bawl and repeat he was sorry while getting up. Just as he turned to leave Riku started laughing and Sora turned around.

"Ha-ha! You shoulda seen your face So-ra!" he pointed and wiped away laughing tears from his eyes.

"Ri-ku that wasn't nice!" the brunette also found himself laughing and wiping away his sad tears. Riku walked over to the small brunette and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you" He chuckled.

"You know I'm just playing…So-ra."

----

"Throw it here!" a brunette swiftly ran across the room with a string of giggles. He jumped to signal his being open. A blonde with similar spikes ignored his brother's call and threw it to the smaller silver headed boy.

"Cloud, that's no fair! You never throw the ball to me!" Sora pouted, plopping down on the leather sofa he was jumping on moments before. Hours before, Riku and Sora had gotten bored of playing 'keyblades and heartless' and Spiderman, so went to seek entertainment from the wise Sephiroth. The preteen had first rejected the pleading, but after some convincing and chores out of the way, the two small boys had joined the older silver headed boy. Cloud, Sephiroth's best friend had conveniently come searching for his younger brother and stayed for a few more hours than intended.

"Oh shut up brat. I do what I want." The nonchalant blonde nudged his brother in the head and continued to play football with the other two brothers. Riku stopped his movement with the ball and quickly tossed it to his brother, dashing up the steps two at a time with a lightning speed for a six year old. The three left stopped and stared at the empty air where a six year old had just been.

"w-what was that about…?" Sephiroth and Cloud looked to each other for the answer nobody had. When the petite brunette sped after his friend, the two older brothers had abandoned the thought of football.

"Oh I got this new video game last night, it's called Final Fantasy." Sephiroth brought up.

"I heard about that one! Come on, let's go play it."

And so they retreated into the preteen's dark room.

---

"Riku why'd you-" Sora immediately collided with the silver headed boy as he entered his room with a sprint. Along with the action figures in hand, Riku was knocked back from the impact and on the way down, hit his head on the corner of the dresser. A breath escaped him as he hit the carpeted room floor with a hard thud. Sora falling onto him made the blow harder upon the six year old. Immediately after the fall, Sora tried to remove himself from his friend.

"I'm dead." A whisper was barely audible.

No movement came from the older boy's body.

Electric blue eyes widened in horror. A lightly tanned hand cupped over pink lips to keep from screaming. Sora collapsed to his knees beside his friend. The dark blood had escaped behind the six year old head, causing his luminous silver hair to darken. Blue continued to stare at the still and silent scene before him. His hands reached out to touch the blood, as if possessed; he wanted to feel the real blood.

"Riku! No, I didn't mean to! Please don't leave me! Please say it's just a bump! We can fix that right?" Sora whimpered as tears rolled down his plump cheeks. He held his friend's body close to his. "Please don't leave me…you said you wouldn't…I know! This is just one of your games again isn't it? Please say you're playing with me Riku!" His whimpered turned to screams as he rocked their bodies back and forth. "You're supposed to be the strong one! You can leave because I bumped into you! You're the strong one Riku…" He trembled in disbelief.

That trembling…was not coming from him…

A smirk played across the silver headed child's expression as he attempted to suppress his giggles. Suddenly loads of laughter fell upon Sora's existence from the boys in his arms.

"Hahahaha! You actually _fell_ for it?" Riku had to practically yell out his words from the lack of breath. "I even _said_ I was dead and you _believed_ it?!"

"Riku that wasn't fair or nice!" The brunette continued to bawl and complain. He shoved the boy once in his arms away and cried to himself. Leaning on his elbows and finally catching his breath, Riku sighed.

"Come _on _So-ra… I was just playing with you see?" the silver headed boy reached behind his head to pull a busted ketchup pack. "It was all set up, you know, for fun." He smiled whole heartedly. Sora reached onto the navy blue carpeted floor and touched the sticky substance. No lies; it was ketchup.

"B-but how'd you know that I was gonna chase after you?" Sniffling Sora widened his eyes innocently at his friend's glinting aquamarine orbs. Riku positioned himself into Indian style and held his ankles playfully. Rocking back and forth, his hair swayed gently.

"Knowing you, you'd follow me anywhere I go." Riku smiled cheekily. The spiky haired brunette continued to pout and blush; mostly for his embarrassment. Riku bent forward slowly and with his pale hand, wiped the salty tears from Sora's tubby face. The five year old smiled slowly, then broke into a full blown grin.

"I'm just happy 'cause you wasn't for real." The brunette said sweetly.

"Don't worry so-ra" Riku playfully broke the syllables of his friend's name, "I was just playing with you."

--------

**Yayums! I was smiling throughout this one shot and I really hope it at least made some of you crack a grin c:**

**Reviews?**


End file.
